Doodling Love
by Lisha96
Summary: Eighteen Year Old Emma Swan moves to LA after being accepted onto a Creative Writing course to follow the steps of her late father, she quickly befriends a nerdy Belle and they become close. On the first day of lectures she bumps into a very bossy and snarky Professor who ends up giving her more than she bargained for! SwanQueen Endgame with a wicked twist.


**Doodling Love**

 **Late Bloomer: Chapter One**

Emma Swan sat quietly on her chair, the sound of laughter and chatter bugged her. It was the first day of her semester, she was over-eager, grinning ridiculously at her notepad. Scribbles of famous quotes delicately danced over the lines. The blonde grinned broadly, she had a way with words, all these words. A blessing to the industry, her hazel eyes gazing over the page, reading each quote of wisdom to herself.

"You don't write a novel out of sheer pity any more than you blow a safe out of a vague longing to be rich. A certain ruthlessness and a sense of alienation from society is as essential to creative writing as it is to armed robbery."  
― **Nelson Algren** , **Nonconformity**

Emma smiled, tucking parts of her shoulder length locks behind her ears, perfection the vision so she could glance over more of influencing words.

"Creativity is a magic wand that works two ways. When you set it in action and seek to create something, it does not just brings into existence that object or work, it also raises in your heart a dream, a hope, and a will to achieve that creation. And when all else seems lost and steeped in hopelessness, the magic of creativity can still keep you going. For when all else seem dark, an urge to create something would still give you an aim to look forward to. And if you just take hold of this urge, it will take hold of you and see you through even the darkest times. Like it did to me."  
― **Jyoti Arora**

"The process doesn't end there. Stories are more than just images. As you continue in the tale, you get to know the characters, motivations and conflicts that make up the core of the story. This requires more parts of the brain. Some parts process emotion. Others infer the thoughts of others, letting us empathize with their experiences. Yet other parts package the experience into memories for future reflection"  
― **Livia Blackburne** , **Dalle parole al cervello**

Reading to herself was Emma's favourite hobby. Being able to give herself words of encouragement and enlightenment was everything to Emma. She found comfort in words and writing, surrounded by creativity from birth, her father, her inspiration and a best-selling author with many talents, he was the one who was always around, teaching her the meanings of life and what it meant to be creative, his voice filled Emma's heart with joy. Every night when Emma was little he read to her, his favourite books or poems, leaving Emma dreaming of vibrant happiness. Emma's mother was never around, some say it was for the best, being an actress with a crazy work schedule and daring career was always hard on a young family, even without her mother being around much Emma lived a full life, a city girl at heart but a happy one. Her life was perfect until the passing of her father, after a night working in his studio on the outskirts of the city, he came into a collision with a drunk driver, leaving Emma and her mother without a loving father.

Losing her father, Emma and her mother became close and stronger together, an unbreakable bond between a mother and daughter, showbiz became Emma's life, the newspapers and magazines always wanted to know what was going on in the famous Swan family's life.

At this point, an eighteen year old Emma decided it was best to leave New York behind and took a leap and moved to LA, on her own. She needed to restart her life, somewhere fresh, where nobody knew who she was, a new beginning. She enrolled in UCLA on a full-time creative writing course, creativity ran through her blood, so this where her new story begins, the girl with no history.

"Be yourself, who are you?" She nodded, writing with the tip of her ball-point pen.

"Now this one is mine." Emma smirked, eyeing over her words.

Emma huffed, tapping her pen against her notebook, she looked around waiting for the class to start, time was ticking and her professor still hadn't arrived yet, more students came tumbling in, laptops and folders in hand. Emma had positioned herself as far away from the front as she possibly could. A distant learner, she began to regret it, as the jocks came to join her. The group of three huddled around her.

"Sup' Babe." Archie grinned, flicking his blond hair back from his face.

"Ugh." Emma grumbled, lowering her head in dismissal.

"Stop it Archie!" Grunted a petit brunette as she walked over to them, pushing him away.

Archie with a sardonic smile, eyed over Emma, before going to look back at the brunette.

"No harm in talking to the lady, is there, Belle?" He muttered.

"Just get lost, we are here to learn, not anything else. Dick." Belle smirked.

"Eh, whatever." Archie mumbled, indicating for the rest of his followers to come with him as they moved further forward to the front of the room.

"Thanks." Emma smiled lazily.

"No problem. I'm Belle." Belle offered out her hand, reaching for Emma's.

Belle was short and thin, her overall appearance shouted out nerdy and innocent to Emma, her fair complexion and beady blue eyes glistened out.

"Emma." She shook Belle's hand and offered her a quick smile before their greeting was interrupted by the entrance of a straggly and oddly handsome looking man as her barged through the wooden doors.

Emma couldn't help but notice Belle's eyes lay lovingly over him. The professor must have been about forty odd. Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes, looks like she's met the girl who has a crush on her professor.

The male stood tall at blackboard, writing his name boldly.

As he began to speak the whole of the room dropped to silence.

"Professor Gold. That is my name, now tell me, students." He paused, gazing around the room. "What brings you to my class?"

Belle eagerly threw her hand up.

"Yes, you brunette in the back. Stand up."

Belle jumped up. "My name is Belle French, I'm from Australia. I chose the course because I have always wanted to have a career in creative writing and I moved here with my Mom and Dad."

'Of course.' Emma thought, the accent. Belle was defiantly in love with this Professor, even after she finished talking she stood staring at him, it was making the rest of the room uncomfortable. Emma leant out her arm, nudging Belle, before pulling her back onto the chair.

The Professor gulped and pulled at his neck tie, making it obvious to the rest of the class that he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"What was that all about?" Emma raised her eyebrow, looking at Belle slightly confused.

"What was what?" Belle questioned.

"You actually stood and started at him for about ten minutes." Emma blurted abruptly.

"Oh." Belle muttered. "I didn't notice."

"I gathered that." Emma made an awkward facial expression, biting her lip.

Belle flattened out her blue knee length dress and coughed.

Emma scratched her cheek. "So, Belle. Professor Gold?"

Belle's face lit up. "What about him?"

"How long have you been fucking him?"

Belle blinked. "Wha..?" She gasped.

"No need to lie, Belle. I see right through it." Emma folded her arms around her chest.

Belle quickly stood up, both being distracted they hadn't noticed all the other students leaving.

"Looks like that's my cue." Belle smiled weakly, waving goodbye to Emma. "See you around."

"Lesson wasted." Emma huffed. She shuffled around, packing up her things into her black back pack. She stood up, re-tucking her white shirt into her grey trouser fitted pants, and she dressed way too professional for a girl of her age, grey suede Prada shoes, Gucci pearls and a cute vintage leather jacket. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Belle talking to Professor Gold, she chose to ignore the obvious flirty gestures to each other and left the dull building.

Upon exiting the building she bumped into a beautiful raven haired woman, knocking her over. "Shit! Sorry!" Emma yelped, dropping all her things on the floor as well as knocking the woman's coffee and textbooks to the concrete floor.

"Ugh, crap." The woman huffed, pulling herself up she looked at the spilt coffee and now coffee soaked textbooks. "Thanks a bunch, love." She moaned, patting herself down.

"I'm so sorry, I-"

"Save it. I don't need any excuses. Just get out of my way." The raven haired woman pushed Emma out of the way, and kneeled down to pick up the dropped textbooks.

Emma's eyes darted over the woman's figure, she got lost in thoughts, the curves, sexy dress sense. She was amazed. She felt her jaw drop, then it hit her, the woman must have been a professor, the black blazer, red linen shirt, black pencil skirt and red hot heels. Emma bit her lip, her inner gay was pouring.

The woman stood up, turning ever so slightly. "Once your jaw has reached its destination can you stop gawping and move along?"

Emma shook her head. "Sorry, Miss."

"Is your vocabulary that small?" She didn't sound too impressed, watching over the blonde with a piercing gaze, she folded her arms over her bust, clutching the textbooks close to her.

"Sorry.- Uhm, I." Emma stuttered.

She glanced up Emma. "Seriously? …Pathetic." She rolled her eyes and left, leaving Emma speechless.

Emma shook her head once again, blinking her eyes a few times trying to process what happened. Itching her shoulder before making her way to the library. "Wait… Shit." She stopped and turned around, she'd completely forgot she had left her back pack on the floor, she ran back. Arriving back she saw Belle holding her backpack.

"Thanks, Belle!" She waved, running as fast as she could in those ridiculously high suede heels.

"Not the only one with a mind in a Professor's pants?" She smirked, offering out the backpack.

"What do you mean?" Emma blinked, looking at a grinning Belle.

"You have that twinkle in your eye. I could recognize it a mile away, Emma."

Emma glanced away shyly, her cheeks blushing a faint red. "That obvious?"

"I'm pretty sure the whole campus noticed it." Belle laughed.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Emma groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Don't panic, I'm sure Professor Mills won't remember you in class tomorrow."

Emma blinked. "Wait, what? She is the literature teacher?"

"Yes. She taught my sister, she is incredibly strict with marking. So you should really be on her good side…"

"Ugh, shit." Emma muffled, still rubbing her sweaty palms on her head.

"You say that word a lot." Belle muttered.

"I'm screwed." Emma huffed.

"Hey, don't worry. Come with me, it's the extra recruitment fate today. Let's go together! I wanna join the performance group! We can do it together, might make a good impression on your application for later use. Plus it will distract you, I can tell just by looking at you that you have a slight attraction to Professor Mills…" Belle tugged at Emma's hand. "Come on, follow me!"

Emma just nodded, following Belle. She just kept thinking about Professor Mills, maybe it was the fact she was clearly dressed into impress… Was it the tight and sexy fitted shirt then clung onto every beautiful aspect of the raven haired delights body? Or was the just the fact that eighteen year old Emma had a massive attraction to older women… Or it could just be a phase? What it was Emma didn't know, she bite onto her soft fleshy lip and blanked her mind, this was something she really didn't need to be thinking about right at this moment, she had to focus or something new, something different.

"Here we are." Belle said, leading Emma over to a brightly decorated stand.

"Welcome to UCLA drama group! My name is Lily, how can I help you?" Lily smiled, greeting the two ladies happily, she was tall; around five foot nine, her long brown hair brushed softly against her tanned skin.

"My friend and I are looking to join, do you have any requirements?" Belle asked.

"Only that you have a passion for drama, singing and dancing! Then we can cater to the rest of your desires!" Lily smiled.

Belle nudged Emma, smiling brightly at her. "So, shall we sign up?"

"Sure? I guess." Emma replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Great, auditions will be held tomorrow afternoon, meet us in the drama studio at noon exactly." Lily smiled, then turning to another group of eager hopefuls.

"Wasn't so bad, eh?" Belle grinned, tugging at Emma's arm. "Let's go to another."

"Before we get too enthused in all this extra-curricular stuff, Belle. I'm going to go back to my apartment and put my stuff down, I don't want to have to carry it around all the time."

"Alright, I'll hang around here, don't be too long!" Belle waved as Emma left.

Emma sighed, she hated all this, crowds of people, young crazy people. She thought she would love it here, being with a different minority than home life, somewhere that she wasn't known as Mary- Margaret's daughter. Where life could be still and somewhat enchanting.

Arriving at her apartment building she took a deep breath, all the money in the world couldn't give her what she wanted, she knew because she had tried. The keys jolting around in her sweaty palm, finally getting the lock undone she entered her apartment, walking in and chucking her stuff on the table.

Emma's apartment was basic; clean white and crisp. It looked as if no one lived there, a show home. But she loved her cute little home, it was soft and a warm surrounding for her, sheltering and nurturing. She smiled to herself, gazing upon a small white frame that caressed a special photograph of her father, mother and a younger version of herself. They were ever so happy, sat in the garden of her old home, their smiles so bright. Emma felt her eyes swell up, she missed her parents, her heart began to ache and suddenly she wasn't feeling like going back out again. Wiping away her tears she made her way to her bedroom, collapsing onto her bed black bed sheets, she gripped at her duvet burying her face into it. She just wanted the pain to go away, a daddy's girl; her father would never get to see her graduate, watch her grow or even meet his first grandchild, the ache of her loss never left her heart, it was painful.

Emma's cry was disrupted by a buzz of the door-bell, she pushed herself up and wiped her eyes. "Who could that be?" She asked herself.

"Hello?" She muttered into the speaker.

"Hey, darling!"

"Mom!" Emma beamed.

"Yes, darling, care to let me in?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm buzzing you in now!"

Emma waited a few moments for her mom to come up the stairs, smiling ridiculously as Mary-Margaret knocked on the door.

Emma opened the door. "Hey Mom."

"Sweetheart!" Mary-Margaret grinned, wrapping her arms around her precious child.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, looking at her mother.

"I came to visit you, I have some news!"

"You do?"

"Yes, shall we sit down? I'll make us a cuppa?" Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Alright." Emma raised her eyebrows, slightly confused. Her mother never usually makes house calls, it was odd to say the least, but she liked it.

Her mother came back into the sitting room with two cups of tea, placing them down on the wooden table in-front of them, she smiled, baring all her teeth.

"So, Emma." Mary-Margaret continued, patting down her green sweater that hung from her body. For a famous celebrity she didn't dress like one, she dressed like a stay at home mom with a passion for baking and nothing else.

Emma waited, tilting her head slightly as her blonde locks dropped down her face.

"I, I got a new job." Mary-Margaret paused, awaiting a comment from her daughter, but as Emma remained quiet she continued. "It's at the university."

"Wait, wait…" Emma paused. "The one I'm attending?" Emma scratched her forehead.

"Yes." Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Teaching what?" Emma asked, intrigued.

"I'm helping out the drama department, and I will be teaching creative arts, she there is a possibility that I will be teaching you at some point too."

"I didn't even know you had a teaching degree?"

"I only just qualified, I had been doing a part time degree during all my films and shows. I thought doing this would be my time to give back to the community."

"I see. Where are you going to be staying, then?" Emma pressed her lips together, she didn't know whether she liked the idea of her mother being around, considering the reason she moved all this way without her. She didn't want to be associated as the movie stars daughter.

"I'm going to be getting a house in downtown LA, I came here to tell you this, but also ask if you want to move back in with me?" Mary-Margaret paused to smile. "If you want to?"

"Well, that was unexpected." Emma half smiled, looking into her mother's gaze. "I moved away to get –away- from the limelight, am I going to be getting that again now you are here? I really wanted to live a normal life here to be honest mom. But don't get me wrong, I am happy you are here, but I don't really want to have to battle news reporters every time I leave my home or go to uni."

"I understand that, sweetheart. Just know that I am here for you, always."

Emma nodded, her head. She loved her mother dearly, but she needed some space in her life so she could fully blossom into the adult she eagerly wanted to be. She took a sip of her tea. "I'll stay here, in my apartment, but I'll visit you every other weekend?"

"That sounds good to me sweetheart." Mary-Margaret smiled, she patted Emma's knee and sipped at her tea. "What are you doing tonight? Want to go out? There is a VIP party in downtown and I have reservation." Mary-Margaret grinned like a child, waving her fingers in Emma's face.

"Sure, I guess I'm not doing anything else tonight." Emma shrugged, putting her empty cup on the table.

"Great! I'll have the driver pick you up at seven! I better go and get ready, as it's going to take me a while!" She laughed, leaning forward to kiss Emma's head. "See you soon, darling."

Emma watched as her mother left. "Guess that's my night planned then." She huffed.

'Beep beep' Emma rolled her eyes, moving down to check her iPhone. 'Message received- Belle. – Got ya number from the student office! Where are you? I thought you were coming back? Miss ya. I enrolled us in the newspaper! We have our own column!'

Emma blinked her eyes a few times. "Well damn that girl is quick." She mumbled, running her fingers through her hair. She replied with a simple. 'Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow.' Emma wasn't a girl of many words unless she was writing them into art.

She threw her phone on the wooden table and laid down, sinking into the red cushions of her sofa, closing her eyes she began seeing images of childhood, and it was playing on her mind, making her emotional once again. She needed to think of something to do, a distraction, anything to get her mind off of it.

The blonde stood up, picked up her phone and headed back into her bedroom, turning on her music, her favourite song came on, giving her a sense of happiness and with that, she began to sing along. "'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay I'm on top of the world, 'ay. Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I've been waiting to smile, 'ay. Been holding it in for a while, 'ay. Take you with me if I can. Been dreaming of this since a child And I know it's hard when you're falling down And it's a long way up when you hit the ground. Get up now, get up, get up now."

She continued to dance along, slowly undressing herself until she was in her red laced underwear, shaking her body around the room, her very own motivational song. However, she didn't realize her window was open, and even though she was on the third floor, the person in the opposite house could see her, before she caught the eye of the peeping tom she shook her booty round and round before looking out the window. "Shit! Oh Shit!" She yelped quickly cowering behind her curtain.

"Wait… Really." She blinked her eyes, to her surprise it was Professor Mills staring back at her. "Unbelievable." She muttered, waving back at the staring Professor.

Professor Mills lowered her glasses, gazing upon Emma, she was lost for words, she just kept staring, clearly she had picked the right moment to clean the bathroom, her house was right next door, and the three bedroom house belonged to her and her sister.

Emma peered through the window looking at Professor Mills. "Oh, Hi. Sorry to bother you, but, erm?" Emma scratched her head, bashfully turning her head away from the eye sight of the Professor.

"Oh. It's you." Professor Mills replied. She raised her eyebrows, still gazing upon her.

Emma pursed her lips. "Yeah. That's me."

"The girl whose vocabulary is very, limited." The professor smirked, biting her lower lip.

Emma smirked, the professor gave her a weird feeling, it echoed through her whole body, but especially in her crotch. "Now who is the one who is staring?" She grinned, a comeback like that was something she was impressed by.

"Touché." The professor replied. "What's your name?" She then asked, raising her brows in the direction of Emma.

"Miss Swan." Emma smirked.

"No first name?" The Professor asked, smiling.

"Just Miss Swan. Or Swan."

"My name is Regina. Pleasure to meet you, Swan." Regina smiled.

"Pleasures all mine. Now if you don't mind, Regina, I am going to put some clothes on." Emma snickered.

"See you around, Swan." Regina laughed turning her head away after taking one last dose of the blonde's sexy figure.

Emma grinned broadly, she felt her heart leap, something about those raven hair women that got to her. She shook her head laughing, watching Regina as she moved out of sight. A sight that she liked to see.

Emma's rosey cheeks finally faded and calmed down, she ran her fingers through her hair, sighing softly to herself. "I guess I really should get ready, or do something sophisticated. It's almost six." She hummed checking the time on her phone.

She darted across her room, grabbing some clean blue lace undies and headed to her bathroom. Getting the shower she sighed once again, closing her eyes and submerging in water she grinned widely showing her pearly whites, with her hands in her, shampoo in her fingers she burst into song, a typical thing Emma Swan would do on a regular basis. "I wanna do something you can't imagine. Imagine if there was a million me's. Talking sexy to you like that. You think you can handle, girl. If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back. Baby, show me, show me. What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me and I'll volunteer and I'll be flowing and going till clothing disappears. Ain't nothing but shoes on me Oh, baby." Re-opening her eyes Emma giggled, she was full of it tonight, and she began looking forward to going out, get drunk beforehand and then drink some of her mother's delights. That way she could 'pretend' to try and get in the wrong home. No, wait, bad idea. Don't want to set the wrong image, she thought.

Sliding on her tight red dress and tying up her shoes she pouted her freshly red stained lips, she was finally ready with five minutes to spare, she checked the bounce of her hair and then grabbed her phone and bag.

Leaving the door of her apartment she stood outside on the pavement, she caught the eye of her neighbor staring back at her.

"Swan, you're looking fine tonight." Regina smiled. She was holding a woven basket and standing next to a red apple tree.

Emma just laughed. "Are you stalking me now?" She questioned, gazing over Regina.

"I was just doing the gardening. No harm there, Swan." Regina smirked, she walked over to Emma, offering her an apple.

Emma took the apple, smiling back with a toothy grin. "So you're the apple lady."

"I grow apples, Swan. It's my hobby, I guess." Regina shrugged.

Emma took a step forward, until there was only a few inches between them, she had no idea what she would accomplish from this, but she did it anyway. She could see Regina flutter her eyes, Emma somewhat liked this.

"Miss Swan. What are your intentions?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head. "I won't give you anymore apples, if that's what you are trying to get."

Emma blinked, Regina looked serious. "It's not the apples I am after, Regina."

"They be sickly sweet, but I am not." She giggled, adjusting her body posture and turning around. "Your cab is here."

Emma shook her head in denial, what just happened? She bit her lip, slightly confused from the interaction. All she felt then was sexual tension, but it seemed different from Regina's point of view.

The taxi driver rolled down his window. "Emma? Taxi for Emma?"

Emma turned to his direction.

"So that's your name, Emma. Emma Swan." Regina said, turning her head slightly to one side.

Emma just stared at Regina for a brief moment before going to get in the back of the taxi.

"Evening Emma, my name is TJ and I'll be your driver for tonight.

"Evening, TJ." Emma smiled, she smiled a lot for a girl her age, that toothy grin she had since she was a child was her favorite, and her father always told her how it made her more grown up. Emma was more mature than most eighteen year olds, she never failed to hand in all her work on time, or miss an appointment. She'd like to think that this would help benefit her in her career, or even in her life in general. She took a deep breath and gazed out the window, LA was beautiful at night time, the city never slept. Its bright lights and sounds would echo throughout the night, she enjoyed being here.

She got out of the taxi, the nightclub she was going to was on the top floor of a skyscraper. She looked up, the top of the building was in the sky.

"Hey, Emma. You made it!" Mary-Margaret smiled.

Emma smiled back, leaning over to hug her mother.

Mary-Margaret took Emma's hand and they headed inside, reaching the entrance Emma's jaw dropped. The room was massive, the bar stretching out over the entire side of the building, filled with all different types of spirits, it was exotic to say the least. The room itself had a variety of different shades of red and black colors dressing the walls and furniture, Emma got lost in the appeal to the nightclub, she was pulled out of the trance by her mother as she dragged her over to the bar.

"Gin and Tonic with ice for me." Mary-Margaret said before looking at Emma.

"A beer?" She asked, scratching her neck.

"Coming right up." The bartender smiled, she was dressed in a tight mini skirt and white blouse.

As they waited patiently for their drinks Emma looked around once again, taking in what was going on. Half naked women dancing on poles, followed by a DJ of some sort spinning around on his stand.

"What a view." Emma exhaled, taking the beer just given to her in her hand.

"Tell me about." Mary-Margaret laughed. "Not a bad one though." She added.

"What are we doing here, anyway?" Emma questioned.

"It's a celebration, Emma. For my new job."

"That's it?" Emma hummed, taking a large gulp from her bottle.

"Yup, that's it." Picking up the gin and tonic, Mary-Margaret stood up, heading out to the balcony, she indicated for Emma to follow.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked, yet again another question.

"You'll see."

Arriving at the balcony they were greeted by two men and a woman.

"Emma, I'd like you to meet…" Mary-Margaret waved her hand in the direction of the group, inviting them to speak.

"My name is Ingrid Snow, I am the head manager of Snow Communications. Here we have Simon Stone, Liam Gallows and Ezra Montgomery. They are assistant managers and writers for my company. Your mother got in contact with us and told us about your passion for the media and writing, we met here to invite you to do an internship with us while you study. If you are interested?"

Emma peered at the group before her, then at her mother. "It does sound interesting, my question is why are we meeting here rather than at an office or something?"

"That reason your mother didn't specify, we just got the letter and met here." Ezra said.

"Okay." Emma smiled. "I'll think about it?"

"Of course, Emma. No rush, your mother has the details when you wish to get into contact with us." Liam smiled.

Emma and Mary-Margaret watched as they left.

"What do you think?" Mary-Margaret questioned Emma.

"Is that what you weren't telling me? To be honest it was unexpected, considering we are on a rooftop of a night club. I will think about it though, joining one of LA's top journalism companies and producers would be a good thing to do."

"That's my girl." Mary-Margaret smiled, she pinched Emma's cheek between her fingers. "Now let's go back inside and enjoy our evening together."

Emma nodded, following her back inside to the busy room.

Slurping on her beer she gazed across the thriving scenery, her mother dancing with complete strangers, she hummed to herself, she wanted to be home, to read, or do something productive, rather than be here. Like in bed with Professor Mills, the dreamy Professor Mills.

Emma quickly snapped out of the day dream she seemed to catch herself in.

"Emma. You alright?" Asked her mother who approached with another drink in hand.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home, early start tomorrow." Emma smiled.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Positive Mom."

Mary-Margaret nodded and then waved. "Text me when you get home, darling."

"Yes, Mom." Emma grumbled, quickly taking off.

Arriving home Emma noticed a little parcel waiting on the doorstop, at first she didn't think anything of it, she just walked right past it. After a little debate with herself she decided to pick it up.

"Drink me." Emma repeated after looking at the label of the box, slightly confused she lifted the lid. "I'm pretty sure I am not in Wonderland." She hummed to herself, in the box was a plastic bottle filled with a liquid. Emma shook her head, what the hell was that all about.

She put it down on the ground and left, clearly this was not meant for her, so she thought. Opening her apartment door she let out a deep sigh, she was a woman of many noises, odd noises to say the least.

Slipping into her comfies Emma slouched on her sofa and turned on the TV, nothing interested popped up to her liking, so after flicking through a few channels she left it on the news and closed her eyes.

Emma awoke to the sound of singing birds and the echo of the breeze hitting the window, she yawned stretching out her arms. Rolling over to gaze out the window she had left bare. After a few moments she came around, getting up she walked into her kitchen and switched on the kettle. A hot coco is what she needed to get the day started, while letting the kettle boil she danced her way to her bedroom where she quickly dressed into her tight blue body con dress and kitten heels, she only had one lecture today so there was no need to fully dress up.

"Ugh." She puffed, noticing her red stained lips from last night. "Looks like it's going to have to be a red lipped day." She continued to mutter to herself.

She grabbed her hair brush and adjusted her hair, tucking one side behind her ear she grinned, running her tongue over her teeth she grumbled and then headed to her bathroom.

"Fresh breath equals success." She laughed cleaning her pearls.

She started to powder her face until it was even, then gave herself a quick coat of mascara before applying a fresh layer of red lipstick. Checking herself over once more before grabbing her phone and bag and going back into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee in a travel mug and picked up a black leather jacket quickly putting it on before leaving the apartment.

Emma almost made it to her lecture without bumping into anyone when Belle bounced out from around the corner.

"Hey, Princess!" Belle squealed, her brown hair sprung to life as she galloped towards and unexpected Emma.

Emma gazed over the bubbly brunette, tight black dress barely covering her behind, red stained lips just like hers this morning. Emma pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow.

"Late night?" Emma asked, smirking slightly.

"You could say that." Belle smiled sweetly.

"Where were you?"

"Well, I erm. Spent the night with a 'friend'." Belle grumbled bashfully.

"Since when did you class Professor Gold as a friend?" Emma asked, tilting her head to her left.

"Since he became my baby daddy." Belle blinked.

Emma stood still. "What?" She questioned, her tone of voice deepened, she couldn't tell if Belle was being serious or not.

"I'm kidding, Emma." She laughed. "It's nothing like that, he is my boyfriend though."

"You do know he is like, old enough to be your grandad, Belle?" Emma asked concerned.

"That doesn't matter to me, Emma. I love him, I've been seeing him for a few months before he even became my Professor. The school has no rules against dating the Professors."

Belle smiled and stood closer to Emma, she didn't seem ashamed about it at all. "I really like him, Emma. It's serious between me and him."

"Do your parents know?" Emma felt a little awkward in the conversation, considering the age difference.

"My father doesn't mind, but to be honest I don't ever see him and well my mother isn't around anymore, so her not knowing doesn't matter one bit."

"Fair enough." Emma shrugged.

"Let's get to class, we have a literature lecture now, don't we?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get walking." Belle chirped.

"Who is the professor for this lecture?" Emma muttered while walking along with Belle.

"No idea. I don't think it's been announced yet."

"I guess we will find out when we get there then."

Belle nodded, opening the building door for her and Emma to go through, they made it to the green double doors of the lecture hall.

"Looks like we are here early." Emma whispered gazing upon the empty sitting room.

"Better early than late." Belle mumbled, making her way into the lecture hall.

"Where do you want to sit?" Emma asked.

"Near the front?" Belle paused to look at Emma.

"Sure?" Emma shrugged again. "Just going to go to the toilet." Emma dropped her things down and made her way to the ladies toilets.

Emma opened the door with such a force it knocked down the woman trying to leave, Emma quickly leant down to help the lady up. "Shit, sorry…"

As the woman looked up Emma knew exactly who she was. "Regina."

"Swan." Regina growled. "You seem to have a habit of knocking me over, don't you?" Regina rolled her eyes, her stares turned to scowls.

"I'm sorry, I just."

Regina quickly stood tall and pressed her fingers against the soft lips of Emma Swan, pushing them hard enough for Emma to stumble back land flat against the wall. "Hush now. Don't make a sound."

Emma blinked her eyes a few times, she had no idea what was actually happening. "Whaa?"

"Shush now, Miss Swan. I don't need your apologies. Just please stop bumping into me in public." Regina laughed, lifting her fingers from Emma's lips.

"Or what?" Emma smirked, finally having some sort of courage to push herself forward and upon Professor Mills.

"Or I'll fail you." Regina snickered, knocking Emma out of the way so she could leave.

"Bloody hell." Emma laughed nervously. What had just happened? Really? What was even running through Regina's mind right now? Emma shook her head and gave her body a little wiggle so she could readjust her posture. Emma's mind was blank, she had completely forgotten what she was even doing.

Emma returned to Belle who was falling asleep at her desk.

"Belle. Wake up I just had the weirdest encounter-" Emma blinked, standing before her was the Professor she just bumped into.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Professor Mills mumbled, tilting her head down and lowering her glasses. "Well I never. Good morning Miss Swan. What a pleasure it's going to be to have you here, in my lectures." She smirked, eyeing over a startled Emma.

"Well this is unexpected." Emma smiled anxiously.

Belle awoke from her nap and gazed at Emma whose eyes were glued to Regina's. "Oh dear." Belle hissed.

"Oh dear indeed." Emma whispered, her eyes still firmly attached to Regina, she gulped; gawking over the raven haired lady before her. Regina's body hugging red dress was making Emma's palms sweaty, and the whole class was watching her. After a moment she sunk into her chair, her cheeks as red as her lip stain.

"Are you okay, Miss Swan? You seem a little flustered." Regina laughed wickedly, winking at Emma.

"I…" Emma shuddered, diverting her eyes to the floor.

Regina smirked and bit her lip, finally walking away after she had gotten her fix of Emma's embarrassment.


End file.
